Happy Endings?
by AmixAri
Summary: Naruto's getting married and Hinata's not the bride. Will she be able to create a happy ending for Hanabi and maybe find one of her own? Mostly KonoHana with various other couples thrown in. Rating may go up in the future.
1. The Wedding

Well here it is, my first fanfic for any series. This first chapter is mostly wedding fluff that NaruHina fans will hate me for, but here it is. It'll be multi-chaptered when I write the next ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. It's meant purely for enjoyment.

Summary: Naruto's getting married and Hinata's not the bride. Will she be able to create a happy ending for Hanabi and maybe find one of her own? Mostly

KonoHana with various other couples thrown in. Rating may go up in the future.

* * *

"I do."

There she was. Standing there next to him in that beautiful white dress. Her green eyes gazing so lovingly into his big blue ones. Her short pink hair perfectly framed her face. One of her hands held his, their fingers intertwining, and the other clutched a bouquet of pink and white flowers. She looked beautiful; no one could deny it, beautiful and happy.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

She took the initiative and grabbed him by the tie of that fancy suit. In her rough manner she pulled him down and kissed him. Kissed the Sixth Hokage. Kissed Uzumaki Naruto. And they were married.

"I now present you: Man and Wife!"

As the applause erupted, Hyuuga Hinata had never wanted so badly to be Haruno Sakura.

Five years had passed since her fateful confession, though nothing had come out of it. Uchiha Sasuke was long dead, Madara overcome and (for the most part) the ninja world sat at a restful peace with Uzumaki Naruto as Hokage.

Tears began to slide down Hinata's cheeks as she silently admitted defeat. No matter what she did, Naruto loved Sakura, not her, and she had no choice but to be happy for them.

"Pull yourself together!" A voice beside her hissed, a voice that belonged to her little sister, Hyuuga Hanabi. The fifteen year-old chunin looked away and began clapping again the moment Hinata acknowledged her. She was right. This was Naruto and Sakura's day, she had to just smile and be happy for the couple.

With some effort, Hinata found that she was able to smile. Naruto was happy now, that was all that mattered. She watched at the two linked arms and walked back down the aisle. It was a meant to be a small ceremony. The ceremony and reception held at the same place, though most of Konoha had showed up.

Minor chaos began to break out, it seemed everyone wanted to congratulate the pair and pull them into hugs. Though most people's remarks left Naruto blushing like and idiot and Sakura good-naturedly pounding someone with those fists of hers, the two seemed happy.

After much patience, Hinata made it to the couple, preceded by Konohamaru. Hinata watched with a polite smile as the teenager high-fived Naruto. "Congrats, Boss!"

"Thanks! You next!" the blonde Hokage teased jokingly, causing Konohamaru's face to go bright red. He shook himself out of it and turned to the pink-haired kunoichi who dealt him a good punch the moment he opened his mouth.

"Sakura-chan?" he whined before going on his way, leaving the two to Hinata.

"C-c-congratulations, Naruto-kun! Congratulations, S-S-Sakura-san!" After the confession, things had gone right back to normal between Naruto and Hinata. Every time she was near him she found herself blushing like mad and feeling faint. Now was no different. The words seemed to take a lot of courage from Hinata, coming out quick and stuttered.

"Thanks, Hinata!" the pair smiled at her as she tired to hide how much this hurt. She forced a smile and then turned and left, joining team eight at one of the many tables. She took a seat between Kiba and Kurenai, who both smiled at her a little sadly. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't lie about to them, the team knew she loved Naruto long before anyone was told but she had forced herself to come out and say it anyway. It hadn't even been that hard after she confessed to Naruto. He had known, what did it matter if everyone else did?

"Don't look so sad, Hinata-chan!" Kiba piped up in an attempt to cheer her up. She appreciated his hot-blooded and noisy nature, so different from the rest of them. Shino sat across from her, silent. With the hood and the glasses it was impossible to tell what Shino was thinking or if there was anything he wanted to say.

"Th-thank you, Kiba-kun" she let the words slide out with a gentle smile. The brunette opened his fanged mouth to speak again, but was silenced by a romantic instrumental that would be the first dance of the bride and groom. Hinata felt the tears in her eyes again as Naruto and Sakura waltzed.

The dance didn't last long though; Naruto kept stepping on Sakura's feet, which led to a proclamation of "Shannaro! Forget this stupid first dance thing!"

"That's my Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed and rubbed the bump on his head as the music promptly stopped.

Laughter broke out among the crowd, such typical Naruto and Sakura, even at their wedding. Not even Hinata's laughter was forced. She was genuinely happy for her crush, though it was hard not to feel bad for herself. As she wiped the tears from her eyes the sound of a loud sigh and a spoon hitting a glass came from the table next to her.

Shikamaru pushed his chair back and stood, making no effort to stop himself from looking completely and annoyed. Hinata giggled softly, wondering how Shikamaru had gotten wormed into being best man. He sighed loudly and grumbled

"How troublesome," just loud enough for most people to hear. "Well, uh, when Naruto asked me to be his best man I said no, then he whined about for a while and it was too troublesome. So I agreed. Actually writing something out was too troublesome so I'll be making this up as I go along." Everyone laughed a little, this was so like Shikamaru. "Well, I've known Naruto for a while now and anyone here could tell you he's a good guy, being the Hokage and all. So I guess you could say Sakura's pretty lucky. As for Naruto, have fun being bossed around by this scary girl for the rest of your life. Cheers." More laughter and a fuming Sakura followed as Naruto attempted to cool her down.

"The guy's got a point," Kiba said to Hinata with a smile "You'd make a much better wife, Hinata-chan." The Shinobi teased leaving Hinata in an embarrassed blush. Naruto had said that once, back when they were both genin. _"You'll make a great wife for someone someday" _He had said. Words Hinata had never forgotten.

"Th-thank you, Kiba-kun" she forced out quietly wiped away the ever-insistent tears. She had to just accept this despite her ninja way to never give up she had to accept it. Naruto and Sakura were married and there was nothing she could do about it. Hinata wiped the tears off with a napkin and watched as the cake was cut and the two shared the first piece. Music then began to play and everyone took to the dance floor.

Hinata left the table to go find her family, probably the only people who she could dance with without getting too embarrassed. After being taken around the floor once by her father (who was warming up to her more and more all the time) and once by Neji, (who didn't want to spend too much time with her before running off to Tenten) Hinata was left alone.

Looking around for someone to chat with, her eyes fell upon her sister and Konohamaru. Though she was avoiding eye contact and he was looking a little too eager, the two made a cute couple in Hinata's eyes.

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I don't dance"

Hinata overheard the brief conversation before Konohamaru went off to dance with Moegi instead. In a weird way, they reminded her of herself and Naruto. After all, Hanabi was her little sister and Konohamaru was the closest thing Naruto had to a little brother.

Hinata had an idea.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I told you it was mostly fluff.

Did my best to keep the character's in character, though Hanabi gets a painfully small amount of screen time.

Please review!


	2. The Ending Hinata Never Had

Chapter two is up! Didn't take me long, I guess I'm really enjoying writing this. This chapter still mostly focuses on Hanabi and Hinata, but the narrator does give Konohamaru some attention. For those who don't already know, Imoto-chan is a way to address your little sister in Japan that I would imagine Hinata would use for Hanabi, considering she uses honorifics on everyone. Anyway, we see more of Konohamaru Corps in this chapter and less Hinata inner-monologues. I changed the rating to K+ just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"No."

The Hyuuga heiresses stood side by side within a group of single girls and women. Hinata looked a little hurt at her sister's cold and curt one-word response to her request. Hanabi was never one to be anything but totally blunt about things like this. She quickly broke eye contact and managed to suppress the slightest tint of pink that had briefly made its way into her pale cheeks. As she often did, Hanabi stared forward, no longer looking at her elder sister. Instead her eyes were trained on Sakura, who clutched her pink and white bouquet in preparation to toss it out the waiting group of females. After a moment of watching to see if Hanabi would say anything else, Hinata refocused her gaze as well.

In a tradition that Hanabi thought was stupid and Hinata thought was very sweet, Sakura tossed her pretty bouquet up into the air over the crowd. Several females near the front made a go at it (including an impressing leap from Ayame), but the bouquet escaped. As it flew, it neared two girls with dark hair and light eyes, the Hyuuga sisters.

Hinata's delicate hand reached up for it with a smile on her face, maybe the one she wanted was taken, but a little luck couldn't hurt, right? After all, the one who catches the flowers is said to be the next one to be married. The pretty arrangement of flowers was only inches from her hand when the last person she would of expected thwarted her.

Hyuuga Hanabi had not planned to jump for the flowers. She had not planned to care or even to look at them. She felt no desire when the bouquet flew closer and closer to her. But her body paid no attention to her mind's indifference. Before she knew what was happening her knees were bending, preparing the muscles to propel her upward. Before she could stop herself they were sending her upward. Her small body flung itself into the air, one outstretched hand reaching for the arrangement despite Hanabi's every intention not to do so. Her mind was unable to stop her fingers from curling around the bouquet inches from the reach of her sister.

Silence greeted the young kunoichi upon her landing. No one had expected Hinata's grouchy little sister to make a grab for the flowers. Hanabi blinked once, looking at all the surprised stares, all but one. Konohamaru wore a playful smile.

"Here!" the youngest sister practically forced the bouquet upon her sister with bright red cheeks. "I don't want it! Take it!" Hanabi demanded as Hinata grasped the bouquet. The elder of the two giggled shyly and smelled the bouquet while the younger crossed her arms grumpily and looked at some point in the distance. It was then that the clapping started.

The girls cleared the way for the single men to have their equivalent of a tradition while Naruto made his way under Sakura's skirt. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura demanded and once again, punched him on the head.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined and instantly stood up

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Sakura fumed; clearly no one had told her about this part.

"It's tradition to throw the garter, same with the bouquet!" He attempted to explain.

"NO WAY! NOT HAPPENING! SHANNARO!"

"B-but… Sakura-chan!"

"NO! Back to dancing now!" the kunoichi bride declared and the music started up again, much to everyone's amusement. She then grabbed the wrist of her blonde groom and pulled him back on the dance floor while general chitchat and more dancing started up again.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Hanabi stood on the sidelines, talking quietly

"You should give him a chance Imoto-chan," Hinata encouraged shyly, she usually didn't meddle in Hanabi's life unless she really needed it.

"No." the residue of a blush left on Hanabi's pale face from the bouquet incident seemed to get a little brighter.

"Please Imoto-chan, he really likes you"

"No. He likes Moegi. And I have no interest in an idiot like Konohamaru"

Hinata let out a little sigh. Hanabi was stubborn; she knew that by now. However Hinata wasn't blind to the fact that Hanabi's tone was a little sharper then usual. She could see the hint of an embarrassed blush on her sister's face. It seemed odd somehow that Hanabi would deny something she felt. The girl had no trouble conveying any negative emotion and at times could be downright scary. But now, in a very Hanabi-ish way, she was acting sort of… Shy? '_Just like me'. _Thought Hinata and smiled, with new determination to make this work. In a way, this was her chance to get Naruto. Making Hanabi and Konohamaru work was her indirect way of getting the boy of her dreams. Konohamaru was just like Naruto in so many ways. If she could just get that to happen then she could deal with Naruto marrying Sakura, she could deal with moving on.

* * *

'_Moegi's not a very good dancer' _Konohamaru thought as the awkward pair attempted to dance together. He and Udon had spent most of the wedding taking turns dancing with the female member of Konohamaru Corps. Whenever possible, he'd sneak a glance at Hanabi, who appeared to be talking to her sister with that cute blush of hers. He smiled a little and wondered if he should make another attempt to ask her to dance. Maybe even see if the Sexy: Boy on Boy technique worked on her. He giggled at the thought for a moment, and then decided he'd rather not take a full blow of the gentle fist. Deep within his own somewhat perverted thoughts, Konohamaru accidently stepped on Moegi's foot. _Again. _

"You're getting way too much like Sakura-chan, Moegi-chan," muttered the chunin after the redhead knocked him back into reality. However, Moegi only took it as a compliment and forgot about telling him to be more focused. Instead she blushed and looked away.

"Really?" she said in an obvious attempt to act coy and cute while the seemingly permanent blush on her face got a little brighter.

"Uh… Yeah, sure, Moegi-chan!" Konohamaru responded awkwardly. '_Why are girls so confusing?' _He thought hopelessly with a clueless smile on his face.

* * *

"He doesn't like Moegi, he likes you," Hinata insisted while Hanabi tapped her foot impatiently and pointedly looked at anything that wasn't Konohamaru or Hinata.

"Oh, _really,_" Hanabi rolled her eyes and turned away, but before she did, she sent a blood freezing look at Konohamaru and Moegi, who appeared to be enjoying each other's company a little too much. "Humph." The syllable was used in the place of 'this conversation is over. I'm leaving' as Hanabi walked away.

"Imoto-chan!" Hinata called and took a couple steps before stopping and letting her sister storm off. She'd have to try again when the girl had cooled off.

With a small sigh, Hinata joined the table seating team eight where Kiba and Shino were arguing about whether dogs or bugs made better companions while Kurenai's daughter, Hinote, played with Akamaru.

The boys stopped their argument to watch follow Hinata's gaze to find Hanabi. The girl was sitting alone and glaring at no one in particular. "What's wrong with Hanabi-san?" Asked Shino is his usual calm tone.

Hinata smiled shyly and leant a little closer to her teammates, as if telling them a secret. "She's in love."

Kiba had the same problem.

* * *

Yet again, this chapter is full of fluff. I couldn't help but insert the Moegi factor for a bit of a love triangle. Also couldn't help tossing Kiba in at the end. I had planned to reveal that later on, but I like it this way.

And I named Kurenai's daughter! (Kishimoto said he thought he'd make it a girl at one point, so I went with it). I chose Hinote, meaning fire, to represent the whole will of fire thing. I apologize for making the wedding so western. I know nothing about Japanese wedding customs, so I thought I'd go with this and play it safe.

Once again, trying very hard to keep characters in character. Moegi was difficult during her brief appearance, though.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated!


	3. Unwanted Feelings

Here it is! The third chapter of Happy Endings? Well, you knew that. Added a bit more light romance in this chapter. Sorry to just drop everything about Kiba and Hinata this chapter. I wanted to focus on Konohamaru and Hanabi. Mostly Hanabi, she's a lot of fun to write. I enjoyed writing this chapter, it's a lot of fun to do. This is the longest one so far, my first chapter for any story to get over 2000 words. Anyway, I'll shut now so you can get on to the actual story. Enjoy!

* * *

Hanabi needed to blow off steam. She _really _needed to blow off steam. The young Hyuuga had not enjoyed the wedding. There were crowds, dancing, a need to be social and her father (plus her sister?) trying to hook her up with boys that just weren't interested (or just not interesting). Hanabi just wasn't the type for romance. She would much rather be training to get stronger or be on a mission then sit around worrying about her love life. Like a proper ninja, Hanabi never let herself be controlled by her emotions. She did her best to push unwanted romantic feelings to the back of her mind. Though the wedding (with some help from Hinata) pushed those unwanted emotions to forefront of Hanabi's mind. And she hated it.

So Hanabi did one thing with that frustration, she went home and ordered someone from the branch clan to spar with her. Still in the plain, dark-grey dress she had worn to the event, Hanabi fought until they both collapsed.

"You've improved, Hanabi-sama."

"Thank you, and drop the -sama."

"Yes, Hanabi-san."

"Better."

"You've ruined your dress."

"I know."

Hanabi smirked a little while heavily panting. The dress was ripped, dirty and soaked with sweat with a touch of blood here and there. She was tired, but that was nothing new. She was used to being worked this hard, as the future of the clan. She was used to being worked this hard and then tossed straight back into battle with a fresh partner. That had been the reality of her childhood. Things were improving now; her father was being kinder to Hinata then ever before. The whole clan was slowly but surely beginning to change, thanks to the new Hokage. The infamous curse seal had finally been banned and no one called Hinata a failure anymore. But still, Hanabi was being groomed to become the perfect Hyuuga Clan head since the stuck-up elders would never allow Hinata to fill that roll. Which is why love was not an option for Hanabi. Though she didn't know who, her future husband was pre-determined and was someone from some prestigious clan. If Hanabi refused to acknowledge love, then maybe it didn't exist. However, that plan wasn't working.

* * *

"K-K-Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asked the teenager who had approached her as she walked home. Unlike Hanabi, she was in no rush to make her way back to the compound. Hinata had never really felt at home there anyway, despite being born and raised within the compound.

"Uh… give this to your sister, okay?" He said and gave her an envelope. The word 'Hanabi' was messily written on the back. Hinata smiled, this would be easier then she thought. He looked anxious, probably because he couldn't get it to her himself.

"Oi! Konohamaru, hurry up!" A pigtailed redhead known as Moegi called out to him.

"Make sure she gets it." He added quickly before turning and running to his teammates. Hinata turned the envelope over in her hand, and found it wasn't sealed. The white-eyed girl couldn't help herself; she slid the folded paper out of the envelope and started to read.

* * *

Hanabi did her best to feel nothing as she held the envelope. _'Throw it out, don't read it.' _She thought as she sat on her bed, now in a comfortable sleeveless v-neck shirt and black shorts. Her fingers toyed with the envelope, opening and closing it, turning it over in every way possible. _'Just open it. What am I afraid of?'_ the thought struck her, what was she afraid of? That it would be a threat of some sort, someone out to get her? Nah. Father would track them down, beat them to a pulp and have them locked in jail for the rest of their life. Plus she was pretty confident in her abilities. Anyway, someone in the clan must of have delivered (or wrote?) the letter, seeing as she found it sitting on her bed. Maybe she afraid of it being something she wanted to hear, a confession or invitation? If it were, she wouldn't be able to deny any long stifled emotions. '_C'mon Hanabi, read the stupid note'_

The Hyuuga took a deep breath and opened the letter.

Konohamaru sat at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, waiting for the arrival of Hanabi. It was anyone's guess if she would actually show up. He wanted to ask her in person but she wasn't in the best of moods and Moegi was distracting him. There was a chance Hanabi hadn't even read the note. Or that Hinata hadn't gotten it to her.

"Are you ready to order Konohamaru-kun?" asked Ayame, Teuchi's daughter and the waitress at Ichiraku.

"Nah, I'm waiting for my date"

"I-Imoto-chan, where are you g-going?"

"To the third dojo to train with father."

"B-but…"

Hanabi whipped around and faced her sister, so it was her that had left that note. "So you left the note? Humph." She snapped coldly and kept her composure. Hanabi didn't want to think about boys. She didn't want to think about the one she was actively standing up. Hinata nodded meekly. Somehow her little sister had the ability to make her feel inferior if she wanted to, which she usually didn't, but Hanabi was annoyed at the situation.

"You're not going?"

"Father asked me to train, I'll be late." She announced quite flatly.

"B-but you train every day, can't you skip it, just once?"

"No." And with that Hanabi walked off and turned the corner to the dojo.

* * *

"Focus, Hanabi!"

A panting Hanabi lay on the ground after taking a hard blow to her chest. The fights with her father never got any easier. Despite improving clan dynamics, the heir still had to be strong.

"Yes, Father." The girl grasped the kunai that lay beside her and stood once more. Her body fell back into battle stance as she faced her father once more.

"Now come at me again, try harder this time!"

"Yes, Father." Kunai in hand, Hanabi ran at her father once more, faking a head on attack while planning to quickly get behind him and attack. However, he saw it coming and knocked her to the floor as she moved beside him. The brief opening when her back was exposed was enough for him to take her out.

Truth was, Hanabi was off her game that day, and she knew it. She tried to focus on sparring and strategizing the best moves, but her mind was elsewhere. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, Hanabi was guilty. Some part of her, deep within, told her that she ought to be at Ichiraku ramen with Konohamaru.

"What's gotten into you Hanabi?"

"Sorry, Father. I'm distracted today."

"So I've noticed. Go rest. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

"Imoto-chan?" Hinata questioned as her little sister left the dojo much earlier then she usually would. "You and father are done already."

"Yes. I was too… distracted and it was affecting my abilities as ninja." Hanabi's voice sounded rather formal and rushed, probably avoiding conversation regarding a certain letter. "I am supposed to rest up so I'll be able to spar to the best of my abilities when we continue training tomorrow." She said matter-of-factly, avoiding eye contact. Maybe Hinata was just imagining it to see what she wanted to, but Hanabi seemed a little guilty.

"S-so you're not going to see Konohamaru-kun?" The younger Hyuuga stopped in her tracks, surprised by the boldness of her sister's statement. Well, it was bold for her anyway. Hinata was usually pretty quiet about anything involving romance. She was known to blush at the mere mention of Naruto's name.

"No. I'm going to sleep." She said coldly and continued walking.

Hanabi stared at the ceiling of her darkening bedroom. There was no way he'd still be waiting for her. There was no point in going. Yet her eyes kept wandering to the window. Sure, the compound had great security. But that was designed to keep people _out_. The guards were all pointed outward; protecting what was inside from potential threats. There probably wasn't a single guard making sure the Hyuuga's stayed within their compound. After all, one could normally just walk out the front gate. But Hanabi was supposed be asleep. However, she was a ninja. She could easily hop out the window and creep out of the compound in hopes of catching Konohamaru before it was too late.

But doing so would require breaking the rules. Hyuuga Hanabi _never _broke her father's rules. She was the perfect the little heir, a role she had been assigned since she was old enough to fight. Heck, she was probably only born because Hinata had been labeled as a failure from a young age. Outright disobedience to her father was something she just didn't do. The idea almost felt alien. _'There's a first time for everything'_ thought Hanabi as she stared out the window. The Hyuuga girl read the letter one last time, sighed, and jumped out the window.

* * *

"I don't think she's coming." Ayame finally admitted out loud. Konohamaru had been waiting for Hanabi for an hour now; trying to convince himself that she was coming and would be there soon the whole time. Konohamaru shrugged and smiled a little.

"You're probably right. Should have seen it coming."

"Would you like to order now?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll get a miso ramen."

"Coming right up!" Konohamaru smiled at Ayame as she told her father the order for him to begin preparation. A love for ramen was a trait he shared with his mentor and friend, Naruto. As Ayame gave him his meal, a shadow fell over him from behind. Curiously, Konohamaru looked over his shoulder, mouth full of noodles.

"You ordered without me." Konohamaru smiled. Hyuuga Hanabi, though an hour late, had arrived.

* * *

"Hanabi?" Hiashi Hyuuga knocked on the door to his daughter's bedroom. Something was bugging the girl, and he wanted to find out what. "Hanabi? Hanabi, it's your father, open the door." No answer. "Hanabi? Are you awake? I'm coming in." He warned, expecting the girl to open the door. After a few seconds of waiting in silence, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Only to find Hanabi's empty bedroom with an open window, Hanabi was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"You showed up!"

"Don't sound so surprised," the girl scoffed "I'll have whatever he's having." She added to Ayame, who nodded politely. Hanabi's tone didn't convey much emotion, and she was refusing eye contact again.

"Well, you're an hour late!"

"You think father just _let _me go. I had to sneak out, you dummy."

"Never broken the rules before, have you, Hana-chan?" Konohamaru teased as Hanabi's ramen arrived.

"Humph. I can be defiant… I just choose not to. And who are you calling Hana-chan?" the flustered Hyuuga responded while her cheeks turned a particularly pretty shade of pink. People didn't call her 'Hana-chan', or even 'Hanabi-chan'. She was 'Hanabi-san' to most, just 'Hanabi' to a few, and 'Imoto-chan' to her sister (even though Hanabi had never called Hinata 'Onee-chan').

"You're cute when you blush, Hana-chan!" Konohamaru giggled as Hanabi's pink cheeks turned a little red as she crossed her arm, feigning anger to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"I'm not blushing! And don't call me that!"

"But it's cute…"

"Since when am _I_ cute?" Hanabi demanded. Cute was not an adjective used to describe Hanabi. Pretty, maybe. With long dark brown hair, her unblemished pale skin (save a few hidden scars) and her white orbs for eyes had sometimes been described as pretty, To those who didn't know her. But not _cute_; Hyuuga Hanabi was _anything _but cute.

"I think you're cute…" the pair both blushed and looked away. Konohamaru had said it on impulse, embarrassing them both.

"Thanks." Hanabi said shyly, accepting a compliment never before given to her.

"You know, Sarutobi, you're not all that bad." For the first time that night, Hanabi graced Konohamaru with a smile. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

* * *

Getting back into the compound unnoticed wasn't a difficult feat for Hanabi. The place was well guarded but Hanabi new it like the back of her hand. She knew where the guards would be and when they'd be there, so making it over the fence was easy. From there, getting to her room was no problem. Being a ninja with great chakra control, it was easy to make it up the wall. She clambered into the window with a hint of a smile still on her face.

All that vanished as she entered the room. Because Hyuuga Hanabi, the perfect little heiress, found herself staring face to face with he father. And he did not look happy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my most recent chapter! Hanabi and Konohamaru are fun to write together. I'm feeling pretty good about this one, finally a little bit of real romance. I'll try to update soon.

I'm considering trying to get a bit of action in next chapter, this is Naruto I'm writing after all. It can't all be romance. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I love reviews and would greatly appreciate advice on how to become a better writer!


End file.
